A filling device for filling liquid containers is known from WO2010018139. The device of WO2010018139 comprises about thirty hose pumps. Each hose pump comprises a drive for driving the pump. Each drive comprises a power supply and a control line. A control unit is provided to activate each hose pump at the appropriate time. It was recognized in the present invention that the device of WO2010018139 is rather complex, and that a simplification is possible.